Field
The described technology generally relates to a quantum dot light-emitting diode and display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
As society has developed rapidly in the information age, the prominence of a display device as a visual information transmission medium keeps increasing. The display needs to meet design requirements, such as low power consumption, thin profile, lightweight, high definition, etc. In recent years, a quantum dot light-emitting diode (QD-LED) has been actively researched since the QD-LED has favorable characteristics such as being slim, having high color purity, having long operation times, displaying with light-emitting material, etc.
A quantum dot is a semiconductor nano particle. QD-LED display uses the quantum dot as a material of a light-emitting layer instead of an organic light-emitting material in organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. An OLED display a single color, e.g., red, green, or blue, and thus, each OLED cannot emit a wide variety of colors. However, the QD-LED controls positions of where an electron and a hole are combined to emit a spectrum of hues. Therefore, the QD-LED has high color reproducibility and high brightness compared to an OLED, and the QD-LED display has been considered as a next generation light source.